villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
'Hades '''is the God of the Dead in Greek mythology, and the main villain of the Disney film ''Hercules and the spin-off television show. He is a major player in all three primary wars. He is notable for being involved in the first fight of the first round of most tournaments. He is also one of the main antagonists of Disney Heroes vs. Villains. Disney vs Non-Disney Villains Plotting another assault on his brother Zeus, king of the gods, Hades meets with the Fates, who tell him of the powerful spirit of destruction, Hexxus, sealed away in a tree in ages past. Hades flies to Hexxus' resting place in FernGully, where he destroys the spirit's prison and asks him to serve as his minion. Hexxus refuses to serve as anyone's cannon-fodder and attacks Hades, who manages to escape back to the Underworld. However, Hexxus follows the god to his lair and gets the better of Hades, knocking him into the River Styx. Upon Hades' defeat, his power and status are both transferred to Hexxus, who becomes the new god of the Underworld. Later, as war spreads across the mortal world, Hades manages to free himself from the River. Escaping Hexxus' notice, he realizes he will need the aid of another god in reclaiming his realm. Travelling to the realm of Tartarus, Hades finds Eris, the goddess of chaos. Proposing an alliance and promising Eris joint-rulership of the Underworld if she helps him, Hades manages to win the goddess over to his side. This alliance expands when Hades empowers the soul of Doctor Facilier, who had recently been killed by Mok Swagger. Facilier is returned to the mortal world, where he kills the Grand Duke of Owls, who Hades and Eris see as a potential threat. After Eris brings the soul of the deposed Pharaoh Rameses into the alliance, she spurs Hades into action by accusing him of cowardice, since he had done very little in battling Hexxus' forces in this time. She suggests he demonstate his power by destroying the Emperor of the Night, a demon laying waste to the mortal world. Triumphing over his foe using a spellbook that Eris had given him, Hades next sets his sights on a rematch with Hexxus. Telling Hexxus to meet him in FernGully, Hades makes preparations for his battle by sending Facilier to take back the Underworld and releasing the ancient spirit of the Firebird as his champion. Hexxus shows up for the battle controlling a war machine, but the combined power of Hades and the Firebird manage to reimprison Hexxus within the tree he had originally been sealed in. Reclaiming his power as god of the dead, Hades returns home, where he swears to punish his minions, Pain and Panic, for serving Hexxus after his coup. Despite this, Hades shows no loyalty to his recent ally, telling Eris he no longer needs her and casting her out of the Underworld. Telling Hades he has made another powerful enemy, Eris departs, taking Rameses with her. After reclaiming his throne, Hades stays out of the war for a while, seeing the squabbles of the other villains as beneath his interest. During the battle of Paris, however, he decids to amuse himself by summoning the Hydra in the center of the conflict. After Eris intervenes by summoning Sharptooth, who killed the serpent, Hades departs to see to another of his plans, releasing the Titans from their age-old prison. As the Titans march on Olympus, Eris again tries to sabotage the god's plan by pitting a batch of her own monsters against the Titans. Although Eris' Dragon destroys the Rock Titan, the rest of the Titans rally together and defeat Eris' forces, leaving Hades free to continue his plot. This time, he succeeds, overthrowing Zeus and ascending to become ruler of the gods. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Indirect Action Hades first notices the signs of war when the Snow Queen changes into a more combat-ready form. Taking note, he realizes her petty feud with Shan Yu will interfere with his long-term plans. Thus, he tasks the former businessman turned god, Odin, to eliminate her. Fortunately for Hades's plans, he succeeds. In addition, Hades gives powers to the Gangreen Gang, helping them defeat Negaduck's Fearsome Five. This move, however, proves contradictory to Hades's overall interests. The Gangreen Gang never repays him for the powers, forcing Hades to send the Weird Sisters to eliminate them. They succeed. Rekindling an Old Flame After the fall of Ruber, Hades tries to strike up a relationship with the most powerful magic user on Earth, Maleficent. She, however, points to his lustful relationship with Eris during the first war; unsurprisingly, she spurns his affections. He leaves, dejected. An Enemy Returns During this period, Hades's servants, Nessus and Typhon, are killed in mysterious circumstances. For a time, Hades is unsure of the identity of the enemy. He thus resolves to find some more help, hiring the Gorgon Sisters and Echidna to help him in his battles. The Gorgon Sisters prove their worth immediately, taking out the Trix, a trio of witches allied with the same forces responsible for Nessus and Typhon's deaths. Hades remains aloof of these events but faces a much larger threat in the form of Samhain, a ghost trying to take over the Underworld. After Pain and Panic fail to deal with the intruder, Hades takes it upon himself to roast the pumpkin-headed ghost. Since Samhain dodges the god's fireballs, Hades summons the Headless Horseman to deal with the threat. The Horseman does frighten Samhain away, but a far more powerful enemy reveals herself. As it turns out, Eris, Hades's flame from the first war, is behind all the recent attacks. Samhain and the Trix are both in her employ. Her new ally, Aku, killed both Nessus and Typhon. She taunts Hades briefly before teleporting away, leaving Hades to stew in his rage. Disney Villains War The Fall of a God Searching for a new minion to use against his brother Zeus to conquer Olympus, Hades is informed by the Fates of a rising villain named Doctor Facilier. Traveling to New Orleans, Hades contacts the voodoo sorcerer and demands his servitude. Facilier refuses to be a pawn in Hades' game, and Hades leaves in anger, swearing to make the doctor pay for his hubris. Instead, Facilier decides to take action before Hades can fulfill his threat, storming the Underworld. Taking Hades by surprise, Facilier has his shadow demons toss his adversary into the River Styx. With Hades out of the picture, Facilier takes advantage of the moment to become the new god of the dead. Plotting Revenge A few days later, Hades manages to free himself from the Styx, fleeing the Underworld to seek allies. Visiting Maleficent, with whom he had dealings with in the past, Hades explains the situation to her and requests her aid. Needing allies of her own after several attacks by other villains, Maleficent accepts this alliance. Not long after, Facilier finds an ally in Queen Narissa, who tells him of Hades' survival, leading the doctor to make plans to finish what he started by destroying Hades. Planning to build an army to take back the Underworld, Hades and Maleficent bring the gargoyle Demona into their service. While searching for magic artifacts they can use as weapons, Hades and Demona battle the Evil Manta, who was easily defeated. Returning to Forbidden Mountain, Hades is shocked when Maleficent brings the sorcerer Jafar into their alliance. Not trusting the scheming vizier, Hades swears to keep an eye on him. Hades next sends Demona to battle the Horned King, who he fears might pose a threat to Maleficent and himself. The necromancer defeats Demona in battle and forces her to retreat, leaving Hades' service in shame. Seeking another minion, Hades visits Morgana, whom he heard had come into possession of the Trident of Triton, becoming master of the seas. However, Morgana refuses to associate herself with Hades after hearing how Facilier had beaten him, and Hades swears to make her pay as well. The Rise and Fall of the Titans Having lost the Fates to Facilier, Hades seeks out the Witches of Morva to tell him of potential weapons to use against his enemy. The Witches inform Hades of the Titans, old enemies of Zeus that had been imprisoned many years ago, and tell him that the time was coming when the planets would align, making it possible to free the Titans. Thanking the Witches and bringing them into his service, Hades begins plotting to use the Titans against his many enemies and competitors. Returning to Maleficent, Hades realizes that Jafar is gaining more of her favor after the death of his servant Merlock. Hades' suspicion of Jafar grows as the sorcerer begins moving to replace him. As the planets finally align, Hades releases the Titans from their prison and sends them against his enemies: Facilier, Narissa, Morgana, Odin (Erik Hellstorm), and the Queen of Hearts. Hades personally oversees his attack on Morgana with the Ice Titan, overcoming her and her pet, Monstro. Hades lays claim to the Trident and has Morgana frozen solid. Meanwhile, Facilier and Narissa use the Firebird to destroy the Rock Titan; Odin and his Chaos Lord of Ice defeat the Lava Titan; the Wind Titan slays Pete in Wonderland; the Cyclops ravages Narissa's old kingdom after killing her servant Nathaniel and his troll minion. Surveying the damage, Hades is ambushed by Jafar, who sends the giant cat Felicia against him. Hades summons his hound Cerberus to defend him, and the guardian of the Underworld tears Felicia apart. Jafar leaves, not wanting to incur further wrath from the Titans. Just as it seems Hades might be making progress, the alien warlord Emperor Zurg and his army prepare to invade Earth by using a laser cannon to destroy the remaining Titans. Jafar returns to slay the enraged former god, but the two reach a stalemate in their battle. Hades retreats after Jafar's cobra form bests him in combat, and tells Maleficent of Jafar's betrayal. Agreeing to concentrate on bringing Jafar down before attacking the Underworld, Maleficent and Hades hire the Hunnic warlord Shan Yu to replace Jafar. Setbacks With Hades and Maleficent after his head, Jafar arrives in the Underworld to cast his lot in with Facilier and Narissa. Bringing along a mystic amulet and knowledge of Forbidden Mountain's defenses, Jafar uses the amulet to summon some allies: Sa'Luk, Jackal, and Mozenrath. These warriors attack Maleficent's fortress and clash with the sorceress and Shan Yu. Sa'Luk is killed in the battle, and Jackal and Mozenrath retreat, but not without crippling Maleficent's forces. On his way out, Jackal finds Hades communing with the Egyptian god of the dead, Anubis. Hades tries to get his fellow god to lend his aid, but when Anubis refuses, Hades settles with trying to absorb his power. Jackal interrupts the process and takes Anubis' power for his own, but Hades bests him in battle and kills him. Meanwhile, Mozenrath defeats Hades' minion Nessus while making his own escape. With their forces destroyed and their stronghold in tatters, Hades, Maleficent, and Shan Yu depart the Forbidden Mountain, finding another base to use while plotting their comeback. It isn't long before Facilier and Narissa arrive and take the citadel for their own, converting it into Bald Mountain in order to summon their secret master. Revenge at Last Hunting down Demona, Maleficent discovers that the gargoyle was transformed into a human after being cursed by Mirage. Lifting the curse and restoring Demona's natural form, Maleficent brings Demona back into the fold. Meanwhile, Hades and Shan Yu discovers Jafar has turned himself into a nearly all-powerful genie. Both holding grudges against Jafar, the former god and the Hun decide to bring Jafar down before he might destroy them. Assaulting Agrabah, where Jafar has made the city a living hell, Hades and Shan Yu battle their enemy. Jafar takes on his genie form and kills the Hun, but Hades takes advantage of the distraction provided by his pawn's death, destroying Jafar's lamp and seemingly eradicating Jafar. With Jafar out of the way, Hades returns to the Underworld, giving Facilier one last chance to surrender peacefully. The voodoo sorcerer refuses, and the two mortal enemies bring their allies into battle. Both Narissa and Maleficent die in the ensuing showdown, leaving Hades on his own for the rematch...or so it seems. The Witches of Morva intervene as the Fates try to cut Hades' life thread, making their master immortal once more. Hades then destroys Facilier's shadow demons and drains Facilier's soul. Although the Underworld is Hades's once more, the danger is far from over. Prior to his death, Facilier summoned the demon Chernabog into the mortal world, threatening all of existence. Hades sends Cerberus to assist in the final stand against the Black God, but like so many other villains, the hellhound is destroyed by Chernabog. Help comes from an unlikely source, as Zeus himself arrived and banishes Chernabog back into the pits of Hell. With the war finally over, Hades begins drawing up plans for another offensive against Olympus, now having regained all his powers. He amuses himself in the meantime by torturing Facilier's soul, forcing him to relive his own death for the rest of eternity. Transformers vs DIsney and Non-Disney Villains Inside the Underworld, Hades held a powerful Cybertronian artifact with similar properties ot the AllSpark. Animated Megatron set out into the Underworld personally to get it. Hades sent out his monsters to attack Megatron, but they were quickly defeated. Though furious at first, Hades calmed down. He thought Megatron would never be able to get to the center of the Underworld. To his suprise, Megatron appeared in his throne room and delivered a punch which smashed in Hades's face. A second punch sent Hades into the River of Styx. Megatron fished Hades out of the river and proposed an alliance with the god, knowing Hades had more artifacts. Hades agreed. In the next round, Hades gave Megatron false information regarding the location of Trypticon, a legendary Transformer. This misinformation resulted in the defeat of Blitzwing and the humiliation of the Decepticons. It is later revealed that Hades had formed an alliance with Ursula and Zurg and he has a plan. Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Disney Villains Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Creator Favorites Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Living characters Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains war